신수 목록
Garuda Kumho is the powder that is often said in the legend. It is being held in India. As one of the six great beliefs, there are still many who believe in it. The same myth of Nagawa is depicted as a pawn among enemies, but he is not a true enemy but a good friend. I have been living in a very long time and because of my familiarity with each other, I have seen a few mistakes in the human eye that seem to be among the enemies. I am also one of the armies, but those who work in the shaman remember Garuda as a six- It does not seem to remember. (The fact that all of the shamans in India are remembered) The pig is not a corpse, It is just omnivorous and meaty, but in a story that is not made public, It was made of golden hair, but surprisingly it was given a deity thanks to the superstition of bringing a blessing by seeing gold pigs. (Although there was only one of the species of the species, of course, one of the characteristics of Shin Soo), even if it is a corpse in the oral story, the reality is a gold pig adapted to modern times and wants to call himself a hedge. This is the one that determines the price of the commodities traded on the black market in Seoul. My favorite thing is to watch TV on the floor of the warm underfloor. In the giraffe tradition, there are horns with horns like cow tail, horses, It is handed down to the body as it is wrapped in fleshy hats, but that is not true. The appearance of a giraffe can not be distinguished itself, and the whole body shines with light. When the adult is born, it is prominent when the adult is born, it wanders around the area where the adult is born. If you approach with favors from the beginning, you will be alerted severely, but if you come into the boundaries you set yourself, you will attack without warning. The physical blows are so tickled as if they are swarming with a cotton bat, but the real fear of the giraffe is the high spiritual strength. If the giraffe's spirit attacks once, humans remain intact ... just silence, but very compliant for adults. It is not a fantasy creature like Nagai, but a snakeskin in India. As described in the Garuda entry, Garuda is very close to him and is very favorable to humans, unlike anything that has ever happened. It is one of the three greatest snakes and one of the five greatest dragons, so it is among the most influential among the souls and redeemers. The usual thing to do is to find the Buddhist temples around the world, I do not want to go to Korea because I can not see it, but I want to go to Korea. Daidarabotchi It is not favorable to humans but it is very docile It is a giant, the whole body consists of a liquid called death. A giant made of pure death itself, not corruption, as the masterpiece of all orders. All life that touches the liquid loses its essence as life, and the creature is absorbed in modal absorption and death. It is comparable to the level of the godship, as it is the level of reversion, which is impossible to interfere with the spirit as well as the spirit. Daidarabotchi is still worshiped in many places throughout Japan, similar to Amaterasu Omikami. I believe that it is the power of faith, and many of them believe in Daidarabotchi, and because of their strength, they have a strong sense of divinity, and of course I am sleeping under Mount Fuji regardless of it. He is one of the kings. Because Leviathan as a devil is famous and there are many people who believe in him, but Leviathan is one in the end, his faith is gathered in Leviathan, a poetry pont, but Leviathan is in charge of jealousy, Although it is not favorable, it has never been shown to such an extent that it is not noticeable to jealousy or the time. It is mostly lying in the deep sea like a jorunmanguard, and it is rarely to crawl out of the world because it is the favorite thing. Samudo Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese Nepalese 분류:보전상태 : 멸종위기(EN)